Not For All the Jewels in Tashbaan
by Meddwl
Summary: What exactly do Rabadash and Edmund say to each other that causes the Narnians to flee Tashbaan that same night? A glimpse at the feud between Edmund the Just and Rabadash, spoiled, cruel and tyrannical crown prince of Calormen. Set during The Horse and His Boy. A Tale of the Golden Age.


This is my first Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction. I would love to hear what you think of it. Book-verse obviously hence Edmund being fair-haired.

* * *

 **Not for All the Jewels in Tashbaan**

* * *

The private suites of Prince Rabadash were a luxurious affair. Silken pillows in blinding shades of crimson and violet were strewn about on low, soft divans, great swags of velvet and brocade hung gracefully against airy arches. It was a residence in every way suited to the eldest son of the Tisroc (the Narnians rather hoped he would not live forever, it would be such a bother if he did).

Two men were smiling warily at each other within.

One lay stretched out upon the softest of the divans as he sipped the peculiar thick, sweet coffee of Calormen. His face a deep brown-gold would have been handsome but for the harsh lines that told of pride and cruelty. His dark hair was glossy and soft and his garments were black and red and flashed with gems, crafted of the most exquisite of fabrics and skill. His hands played absently with a gold and bejeweled dagger.

The other stood easily, declining the languid wave of his host's hands. His garments were simple, forest green and deep blue but woven with care and love. His face was paler than that of the other though burned to a healthy tan by days outdoors. His hair was light, even golden framing a kingly face, his eyes were grey and twinkled in the shifting light. A light sword was belted about his waist.

"Seat yourself, my dear King Edmund" urged the reclining prince, "For it is said that great counsels are best taken at ease and in comfort."

"What is this counsel that we take among ourselves, Prince Rabadash?" asked the one called Edmund, "Should not others be in attendance on such weighty matters."

Rabadash smiled dangerously, his hands tightening reflexively about the dagger hilt.

"You mistake my meaning, O King of the Green Northland" he said softly, "I speak not of weighty matters of state but of the heart, for mine is torn by the pangs of love and mine eyes are darkened when they behold not the beauty of your fair sister."

Edmund straightened slightly, and though he made no move towards his sword his eyes flashed.

"Any matter that concerns my lady sister is of great weight to me and to the High King my brother. Queen Susan's will is her own and neither of us will thwart or direct her affections when and on whom she chooses to bestow them."

"Quench then the fire in my heart and tell that she turns her brilliant gaze towards me, O Guardian of the Fairest Treasure of Narnia. For I am restless among my slaves and my wealth for the love of the Queen, she is like unto Zardeenah, Lady of the Night herself in the excellence of her loveliness."

"It is not for me to read my sister's heart" said Edmund gravely, "And I would not give you hope were there is none. What do your own eyes tell you?"

Rabadash's dark eyes lit with a wild fire.

"She looks on me like the sun at noonday and all around her is dark and still she casts her gaze upon others. You are not called the Just for nothing, Edmund of Narnia, for your heart is wise and discerning and you see much. Surely you know her thoughts."

"And again I tell you that my sister's heart is her own and I would not presume to read it. But the ways of women are subtle and fair actions often but the sweet thoughts of friendship."

Rabadash drove the dagger into a silken cushion scattering soft down about the tiled floor.

"It is well for a women to know her mind" he said with a barely concealed snarl, "For it is said that a jealous suitor is seldom gainsaid and those who do so court disaster."

"My sister would not trifle with the affections of anyone, be he Narnian or not" affirmed Edmund, "But never yet has she given her heart. It would be ill-advised to see love were she sees but curtesy."

"Nay, she would not" returned the prince sifting through the loose feathers though his eyes still smoldered unpleasantly, "She is gentle and kindly, her skin is radiant as the softest down and her cheeks are twin snowdrifts."

Edmund held his temper in check with difficulty.

"Give her this small token of my great love if you would" he ordered, waving Edmund over to receive a small, carved box.

King Edmund moved not an inch towards the prince. Rabadash flung himself backwards petulantly as he realized that the Narnian would not fetch and carry for him. He seized a tiny golden bell and rang it violently until a harried looking slave ran forward.

"Here, give this to King Edmund" he scowled kicking the shivering slave, "For his fair and wise sister, may she always choose rightly."

Edmund took the box without ceremony, smiling at the terrified slave.

"A fair and prosperous day to you Prince Rabadash" he said inclining his golden head ever so slightly, "The blessings of Aslan upon you and your house."

Rabadash drew his lips apart in feral grin at the King's departing back.

"May Tash be with you and your family"

Edmund grinned at the anger in the prince's tone but he heard the whisper that trailed after.

"And may Tash devour you and your accursed brother for I will hold Queen Susan in my embrace if I must spill every drop of your blood to do so…"

* * *

The title is taken from Queen Susan's answer when Edmund asks if she is willing to marry Rabadash.

Shire Rose


End file.
